


of vodka and cheesy pick up lines

by thenewromantics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, as always, it's pretty much just barry and felicity being cute, this can be looked at as friendship or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewromantics/pseuds/thenewromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>barry and felicity drink some vodka and recite cheesy pick up lines to each other before falling asleep in the flash lab. </p><p>pretty much barry and felicity are adorable puppies who would turn into giggling five years old if drunk together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of vodka and cheesy pick up lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisperedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/gifts).



> so i've never written for arrow/the flash before, so apologies if any characterization is off! also, i haven't watched all the episodes of the flash yet, so if this isn't canon up to any point in the flash, just sometime in some distant future.

“And...and, your logo is a lightning bolt because you’re the....FASTEST MAN IN THE WORLD.” 

“And lightning is one of the fastest moving things in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE.” 

With that, laughter and high pitched almost squealing noises bounced off the walls of the lab, making the sound echo and make it sound like there were more than just two people giggling. 

“I want to see it.” Felicity whispered, her face inches from Barry’s, the smell of vodka and cherries on her breath and her cheeks red with flush. She’s so inebriated that she doesn’t even notice the suggestion in her voice. 

And apparently neither did Barry. He only smirked, before moving ever so slightly to the left and then moving back so they were face to face again. To the naked eye, no movement had been made, but Felicity clapped her hands together before completely losing herself in her giggles. 

“Felicity.....Smoak,” Barry grabbed another bottle of vodka, taking a sip and chuckling, having to take a few moments before clearing his throat and pointing his finger in her face. “Is your name Wi-Fi? Because I’m feeling a connection.” 

“I’d sure say that Barry Allen,” a gulp of vodka slid down Felicity’s throats and she winced slightly, the harsh alcohol giving her a boost of energy. “You,” she grabbed his hand and held it to her heart, “auto-complete me.” 

Things had been going back and forth between the two of them for hours now. Felicity had come to Central City for the weekend, helping Barry with some Flash business and spending time with Iris, who she had surprising bonded quite well with. Things were quiet in Starling for the time being, and Felicity really needed the break. 

Barry had been the one who had found the stash of alcohol in the Flash Lab, hidden among one of the back stock shelves along with some old books and a computer that looked like it was from the 80s. The alcohol itself looked to be brand new and while Barry and Felicity felt guilty at first for breaking into someone (most likely Wells’) stash, the guilt was soon gone after the first bottle was gone. 

Now, three bottles later, Barry and Felicity were sprawled out on the floor, stomach done, a bottle in between them and their shoes and clothing items (minus shirts, pants and undergarments) sprawled all over the room. 

Neither of them had no idea what time it was, as there were no windows in the lab, but the alcohol was blurring their sense of time. Hours had passed, maybe even an entire day, and the conversation kept going, as they got more and more comfortable with each other. 

“Felicity, can I ask you something?” Barry asked, his words slightly slurred as he lay down and looked up at the ceiling. Felicity grabbed the bottle, sipping it thoughtfully and nodding as she lay down next to him. 

“Of course Barry Alala allen.” she sung softly, smiling to herself as she lay her head next to his on the ground, their feet sprawling in opposite directions. They lay there in contentment for a moment, their breathing shallow and the only noises, aside from the whirling computers and wind outside. 

“Are you sitting on the F5 key?” there was a momentary pause, in which Felicity’s eyebrows drew together and her lips curled up into a frown of confusion. “Because your ass is refreshing.”

Felicity snorted softly, her eyes closing and her hand lazily lifting up to slap him on the chest, only she underestimated where his chest was and ended up slapping him in the chin instead. She giggled, arching her back and holding her glasses still with her hand. “Sorry, that’s not exactly the best way to repay a compliment like that.” laughing again, she plopping her butt back down on the ground with a thump and sighed happily. 

Both Barry and Felicity could feel the weight of the alcohol and the hour of night sitting on their shoulders, running out of steam from the intense night they had both had. Barry had managed to take down the person he was tracking, with successful help from Felicity and the rest of Team Flash (a name that Felicity had suggested to Caitlin the first time they had met, which had spread among the rest of the team, Oliver was not impressed), and exhaustion was heavy on the brain for both of them. 

“Sleepy...” Felicity muttered, her chin resting on her chest, her eyes fluttering closed. It wasn’t very long before her shallow breathing filled the air. 

“Goodnight, Felicity.” He leaned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. The smell of vodka and chocolate lingering on her skin, her cheeks red and skin warm. His own eyes began to lull closed and he was asleep in minutes. 

*****

  
The next morning, Caitlin and Cisco found them with their identical headaches and bad breathe and messy hair, Barry still thought she looked beautiful and made sure to tell her so as he kissed her cheek again and sent her back to Starling City.

Of course, Felicity should have known that Caitlin and Cisco wouldn’t be able to keep their mouths shut on how Barry and her spent their evening, so when she arrived back to the Arrow Cave that night in Starling, she found a bottle of vodka on her desk with a bow on it. 

Oliver, Roy and Dig never let her head the end of it.


End file.
